There's a Line
by Codename-D
Summary: Six just wants to get the job done and be a good Spartan, that might be easy but only if Emile stopped looking at her like that. M for Lemons REVIEW


**There's a line**

**Emile and Female Six**

**M for Lemons**

* * *

**Her **eyebrows furrowed as she turned as from the vulgar, dangerous man that was in front of her. She folded her arms against her chest and started to walk away. A few minutes ago _that man_ accused her of being a virgin and not having any balls to do anything, a few minutes ago _that man _called her the worst Spartan to ever lived and a few minutes ago she told _that man_ that she hated him and that she hoped that he burned in hell.

She glanced over her shoulder to glare at him one last time to prove her hatred, but she saw something in his eyes: something that she was feeling right at this very moment.

This a fine line between love and hate

And that line is called _**lust**_

* * *

**Noble** Six was a woman of her words that was for certain; she followed every order precisely and did something extra just for the hell of it. A few days ago a certain Noble team member had the brashness to ask her about her loyalty to Carter and told her that she had no balls to do anything outside the box, accused her of being a virgin and to put the icing on the cake, he called her the worst Spartan ever. And she responded, she was so livid she was sputtering that she hated him and hoped him burned in hell.

"What did you say to her"? Jun asked eyeing the female Spartan across the room

Emile cracked a smirk and said "I told her that she was a virgin, that she didn't have any balls, and to end the show with a bang called her the worst Spartan ever."

"Man she's probably pissed" Jun stared at Emile in disbelief, he already knew the man was bold but his resolute behavior surprised him to know ends

Emile responded with a one shoulder shrug and smirked again, he loved a woman that stood her ground and defended her own honor. Telling him that she hated him made him hard with desire, Emile licked his lips he loved a woman with fire.

"Are you going to apologize"? Jun asked

"Hell no" Emile replied easily biting into an apple watching his favorite chew toy leave the room

Six approached Jorge, she knew that she could talk to him about anything, she already trusted him that much even though she hasn't been on the team that long.

"I cannot believe the boldness of that man"! Noble Six started out

"What happened"? Jorge asked

"Emile and I were on a mission to take out an Anti Gravity Gun and he accused me of being a virgin, told me that I didn't have any balls to do anything and then told me that I was the worst Spartan that ever lived"! Six said slamming a fist on the table

"Emile said that to you"? Jorge said raising an eyebrow

"Yes! Can you believe it? He is so exacerbating!" Six said raising her arms up

"Yes, actually I can believe it" Jorge muttered

"What? Does he do it to everyone"? Six asked

"Six, this is Emile were talking about now. He doesn't know the true meaning of kindness, He doesn't know right from wrong. This is a guy who has ice in his veins and hate in his heart. He likes he woman…feisty and after he has a good fuck then you will never really hear from him again" Jorge said

"What a sick bastard"! Six said

"I can agree on that" Jorge said

"There is no way in hell that I'm letting him get into my pants" Six growled leaving Jorge alone in his thoughts

"He'll end up falling in love with you if you keep it up like that" Jorge muttered

* * *

"Okay Six and Emile, you're up for sparring" Carter announced

Emile's in famous smirk curved on his lips as he sauntered over to the training mat, Six followed cracking her knuckles and popping her back as she went.

"I bet twenty on Emile" Jun said fishing in his pocket for the crumpled bill

"My bets on her" Jorge smiled

"Why"? Jun asked surprised

"Because she seems to have pent up aggression against him" Jorge said

The two Spartans circled each other on the mat, Six started looking for weakness, and saw that he was guarding his right side, she remembered how he was trampled by the Covenant Hunter.

Emile watched her, he was thinking up a strategy. She would be lighter so that meant faster, which meant that when he was going to attack her he would have to attack her with full force.

Six at him, bringing her fist and planning on it colliding with his face but he caught it and twisted it, Six gnashed her teeth and managed a kick at his left thigh which made he stagger backward but he maintained his balance and landed a forceful punch on the right side of her face, she gasped as blood trickled down her nose and growled she pretended to punch him but brought her leg up to his right side and kicked as hard as she could, Emile gasped in pain as his already bruised side throbbed with pain.

"Bitch" he gasped out holding his side

Six smirked but it dropped when he rammed into her bringing her down to the ground, it felt like a scorpion ran over her.

She looked up at him with burning hate, he flashed her a smirk and gave his hand to her.

She snarled and grabbed his hand but instead of using it to get up she pulled as hard as she could bringing him down next to her.

Carter smirked as he watched the two argue, it was quite entertaining.

"You're such an ass" Six groaned rubbing her head

"And your such a bitch" Emile quipped

The two continued to argue back and forth, their head getting closer with each insult, so close the tips of their noses touching, Six glanced down at Emile's lips and back at his eyes, she never realized how dark eyes until now, they were dark but she could see the whole universe and all its secrets in them. Six felt heat rush to her womanhood and desire clouded her thoughts. Jun cleared his throat; Six got up and used the back of her hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead.

Emile's groin tightened, god he loved like that he could see the lustful glaze in her eyes and knew that she was fighting the desire. Emile got up and smirked at Jorge and Jun, then went back at base.

* * *

Six muttered a series of curses as she held the icepack to her forehead blood stained half of the pack and throbbed, she was ashamed of how turned on she was when arguing with Emile.

"Damn you" Six grumbled before walking to the cafeteria

Emile and Jun were talking with each other and carter, Kat, and Jorge were talking as well. Six realized the only open spot was next to Emile.

"Dammit" Six swore under her breath and she gathered all the dignity she could manage and sat by him.

Emile smirked it was a smirk that was evil but oh so sexy at the same time

"Hey sweetness" Emile said shoveling sandwiches in his mouth

Six's lips curled at the sound of "sweetness" it took everything from her to keep her from dumping her bowl of soup on his lap.

"You're unbelievable" Six muttered her eyes drooping because of her lack of sleep

"And you love it" Emile said uncapping the bottle of water and taking a hearty gulp

"Leave her alone Emile" Jun muttering under his breath

Emile let out a loud bark of a laugh, but it was gone as quick as it came. Six shot a glare at the Warrant Officer and was about to verbalize whatever insult was on the tip of her tongue until Kat strolled in and walked over to the Spartans.

"Noble Four, Noble Six Commander requested to speak with you" Kat said in her authority voice

The two Spartans shared a look then got up and followed Kat to where Carter was.

"Emile, Six I need you took take out a small Covenant base close to the location of Ivory City, a falcon will transport you two, this mission needs to be a destroy everything and get the hell out mission got it"? Carter asked quirking an eyebrow

"Right on it Boss" Emile said doing a mock salute and leaving to get his armory on with Six behind him

* * *

The falcon was closing in on the base when a Elite with a fuel rod cannon, it howled before shooting multiple shoots and the falcon.

"Sonovabitch" Emile muttered holding on to the seat

The falcon hit the ground with a loud crash, the impact sent Six and Emile flying into the shrubs and brushes. Six could hear the plinking of glass shards from where she was at, get up in a slight daze Six looked over and Emile who was recovering by shaking his head. Six looked over at the remains of the falcon and shrugged as she pulled the assault rifle from her back. Emile was on his feet and he sprinted to the base with six closes behind him.

"Yup, that was a sign that this mission will go bad" Emile said to nobody

"Talking to yourself? Maybe you hit your head harder than you thought" Six said in a sugar sweet voice

"Har fucking Har" Emile replied as they snuck into the base

Emile gripped a grunts neck and twisted it until he head the sickening snap of its neck and went to the next grunt, Six snuck up behind a grunt but it looked over its shoulder and let out a horrified scream

"Shit" Six muttered and proceeded to snap the grunts neck

Jackals and Elites started to fire at the two Spartan, Six and Emile split up to kill faster. Emile looked around a few grunt were running around in hysterics, Emile almost laughed until he felt a agonizing pain in his chest. Emile looked down to see a energy sword through his right cage and started to cough up blood in his helmet.

"Emile"! Six screamed running towards them

Six grabbed Emile's shotgun and shot at the Zealot that stabbed Emile until it was died, Six dropped the shotgun and ran to her partner who was on the ground clawing at his ribcage.

"Emile! Oh my god!" Six cried first cradling him then hosting him up on her shoulder, Six grabbed the shotgun knowing that Emile would never forgive her if she left it and sat the charges to blow the base up and sprinted out of the base

Six called for the falcon and told them that Emile was injured; the falcon would be at the two Spartan's location within an hour

Six sat down and pulled the unconscious Emile into her arms and started to hug him tightly, It was true she was terrified of loosing Emile. When she saw the energy sword go through him, her ice cold heart broke into bits and pieces. But the problem was: why was she feeling this way about Emile? He was rude and vulgar to her, he would often tease her but Six found herself enjoying it more and more each day.

Six took Emile's helmet off without a second thought, yes she saw without his helmet almost every day but seeing him up close was new. Emile has strong features, Six knew his eyes were green, but what brought attention to his eyes in the first place was a scar that went through his left eyes making him seem more dangerous than he was. His lip had a scar through it and he had a scar cut through his right eyebrow. Emile had a short black faux hawk and it was almost too cute Six noticed with a blush.

"Staring at a man while he is unconscious…creepy" Emile's husky voice startled Six so bad that she jumped and Emile's head hit the ground with a thump

"Owww" Emile groaned before blacking out

"Sonovabitch" Six said

The falcon landed before the two Spartans, Six dragged Emile's body into the Falcon and buckled him in, the ride was short and when they got back to the base a stretcher was waiting outside for Emile and a medic was their too. Six helped lift Emile on the stretcher and watched it as it rolled away.

* * *

Six was on edge, there wasn't any word on Emile and she was started to get concerned. But in her eyes that was a bad thing because she shouldn't be worried about Emile this much. Not taking any more of the tension Six got up and marched herself all the way to the medical ward.

Six opened the curtain to reveal Emile getting bandaged up, seeing the rippled of his tight muscles as he flexed made a blood rush to her face.

"Well hellooo" Emile said drawing out the o in hello and wagging his eyebrows

"Is he okay"? Six asked the flushed blonde headed nurse

"Yes, he's very lucky for surviving a energy sword through the his right pectoral" The blonde nurse said

"Yea, I hope he knows it" Six said shooting a look at the Spartan on the medical bed

"Well I do sweetheart, you don't have to worry about me anymore" Emile said smiling cheekily at Six

Six growled and stalked out of the room, Emile laughed and put his black tank top then walked out of the medical ward.

Six stepped in the shower stall and twisted the knob of the shower, she started running her fingers through her long black hair and went to grab her shampoo bottle when she heard the heavy footfalls. Six shivered and reached for a towel and tied it around her body. Six scooted to the corner of the shower and waited.

The door of her shower stall swung open and Six put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming. Emile was there in his gray draw string pants and black tank top.

"Emile what are you doing"? Six whispered

"I can't wait anymore; everywhere I go you're fucking on my mind! In my dreams, when I'm on a mission you're there! Everywhere I go you're haunting me" Emile said

Six blushed prettily and then whispered "I'm sorry"

"Apology not accepted you can repay me by dropping the towel" Emile said motioning to her towel

Six nervously unwrapped the soaking wet towel from her muscled body and it fell to the floor with a _SPLAT_! Six winced at the unsexiness of the noise but Emile didn't seem to notice

Emile reached and pushed Six's full bangs out of her face, he smirked then met eyes with Six again. Emile pressed Six to the wall and pressed his lips to her. Electricty sparked between the pair, Six moaned into Emile's mouth. Emile shoved his tongue into Six's mouth and their tongues battle for domiance, Emile's hands went to work. He trailed his fingers down her collarbone and then starting to play her with breast, Emile massaged her dusty rose nipples until the were diamond hard nubs. Emile's mouth latched on to her left nipple and startes to gently to started to nip and lap it while his other hand reached down to cup her sex then he entered her wet folds and started to tweak her cilt.

Six's eyeballs rolled into the back of her head in pleasure and she ripped off his soaked tank top and her hands felt every part of his muscled chest, But her hands froze when Emile entered two fingers into her fully, she started to climax and gripped Emile's shoulders.

"Emile"! Six cried out in pleasure

Emile started pushing in and out in a rapid pace and then took his fingers out of Six then brought his wet fingers to his mouth and started sucking on them, savoring the taste. Six watched his lewd actions with wide eyes but she didn't care all she cared about was getting him inside of her. Six whirled around so she was in front of Emile then slammed him against the wall then smiled sweetly at him.

"My turn" Six purred

Emile's eyebrows shoot up and he looked down his erection cleary visible through his wet pants, Six hooked her finger on the elastic of his pants and yanked it, pulling Emile's pants down with his boxers and smiled when she saw Emile's erection.

"Looks Like somebody is happy to see me" Six smirked

Emile was about to come up with something just as clever but he gasped when Six grabbed his package and started running her hand up and down it.

"Six" Emile groaned tossing his head back in pleasure

Six got on her knees and looked up at Emile with her chocolate brown eyes and smiled before taking him fully in her mouth, Emile's eyes widened and her gripped her head and dug his fingers into her hair

"Shit"! Emile yelled out as Six lapped her tongue around his penis

"Six, I'm gonna !Ahh!" Emile groaned as he emptied himself into her mouth

Six swallowed down every down every drop and got back to her feet and smirked at Emile

"You little vixen" Emile said narrowing his eyes at Six

"Don't act like you don't like it" Six said licking her lips

"Enough this! I'm ready to fuck"! Emile said throwing Six up against the shower stall

Six wrapped her long legs around Emile's waist and Emile guided his penis inside of her. Six gasped at the full length of Emile, first he started out with a lazy pace then quickened by each thrust.

"EMILE"! Six cried out in pure ecstasy putting her head in the hollow of Emie's neck

They both came, screaming each other's name with every thrust. Emile slid out of Six and looked at her with a charming smile on his face wagging his eyebrows.

"I knew you weren't a virgin" Emile said planting a kiss on Six's forehead

**In the Morning**

Light shined through the blinds of Emile's window, Six woke up with a yawn and reached around her to find her man but found nothing but cool sheets. Her eyes snapped open and she rolled out of the bed then threw on discarded sweatpants and a tank top, Six tiptoed out of Emile's room and went out to the hallway. Six heard the hearty sound of Emile's laughter and peeked her head through the corridor to see Emile smirking the smirk that he used on Six at one of the nurses from the medical ward, Emile leaned in a pecked the flirty blonde on the lips. Six held in the tears and stalked up to Emile and the nurse. Emile looked surpised and guiltly, Six gave him a hard push that made him stumble backwards and fall on his butt.

Six gave him one look of haterd that would rattle the bones of grown men, and sprinted away from him, tears streaming down her face as she rounded the corner of a hallway and pressed her back to the wall and slid down.

Burying her face in her hands Six let out a sob.

**_"My heart longs for you, My soul dies for you, My eyes cry for you, and my empty arms reach out for you"_**

**_

* * *

_**

I wrote this because I think Happy Ending are bullshit...just kidding I love happy ending but this story doesn't have one! There might be a sequel but it's a iffy. Emile is potrayed as a badass jerkface in this but who girl hasen't been interseted in a badboy (personally I know this) So yea Six could be considered a little OOC but we really don't know alot about her. So I hope you enjoyed it and please please please Review!


End file.
